Li-Li
A strange Tiefling girl with more obvious demon traits than human ones, appearing around sixteen or so (though she has made verbal implications that she may be much older), that initially showed up at the 1227 A.T. Festival of the Hunt, taking part in and doing very little other than be distracted by Rika's pseudodragon familiar, Alduin. She seems to take a serious interest in Jarrett Tastybiscuit, calling herself his number one fan, and claims to possess published novels from way before the current era. Following a falling-out between her and the Legion of Dööm immediately after an excavation process at what used to be the crypt north of the their fort, it was discovered that 'Li-Li' is actually Lilith, the ancient Sage of Knowledge (or so she says; some people have their reservations). From what has been learned, her personality is actually split between two 'versions' of herself that are actually two souls living in the same body, swapped back and forth through a special pair of eyeglasses; when donned, a more serious, dignified and focused 'Lilith' is present, and when absent, a lighthearted, bubbly version of herself prevails. Beyond her title, Lilith is the prime Tiefling, meaning that she is the first of her kind, being the daughter of the Demon King, Asmodeus, and the ancestor of all modern Tieflings in existence. Though she refers to her late father with high personal regards, it has been established that she underwent significant biological experimentation under his methods, and that her normal 'Tiefling' form is merely an illusion to prevent problems with her true visage in public. In actuality, she appears as something of a chimeric form consisting of a mix between demon, marilith, and scorpion, with appropriate extra appendages between the latter two. It has been hinted at that both forms of Lilith are equivalent to a pair of sibling sisters, wherein one did not survive the experimentation and her soul was placed into the second form's body (along with its own soul) upon creation, suggesting that the eyeglasses act as a gateway to their individual personalities within the same body. Lilith has minor reservations about death and destruction, often implying that she doesn't really want to do any of either, but occasionally gets overwhelmed and irritated during periods of consistent aggravation or annoyance and lashes out with disproportionate forms of retribution; given her heritage, her ability to command virtually all forms of dark and demonic magic is near-limitless, and her wrath tends to leave behind a significant mess (at the expense of the griefer, obviously) when incurred. Otherwise, she is a generally-pleasant individual to be around, and spares no effort to try and be amiable with anyone she sees as a potential friend. She harbors some form of personal relationship with Syndra Llewlyn, but the details are unknown at this time; she merely refers to her as 'Auntie Syndra,' despite there being no biological relation between them. Her home is that of an ancient, normally-invisible library slightly northeast of Silverpoint, the dwelling of Asmodeus himself during the old age, and is guarded by a large Dracolich family pet named 'Boney'.